Lost and Found
by TurtleCuddler
Summary: The four ninjas become witness to a young woman. They get a crash course in human child birth, leading them down a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

It's late at night in the city. Four vigilante brothers are out patrolling, when a horrible scream comes from an old abandoned warehouse. "Stay stealthy my ninjas." Leo called back to his brothers. "Be vigilant. I'm certain that I heard the noise coming from this direction." The noise pierces the night once again.

They entered the warehouse. There are old boxes and metal bins. Several of the boxes are opened, the brothers stepped gingerly through the feces riddled floor.

"Something smells horrible. Like rotten meat." Mike froze hearing the screaming noise again. "Maybe it's been mutalated." He grabbed Raph's arm.

"Leo, it's probably some cat injured in a fight." Raph spinning his sai his eyes glanced to the floor where someone half eaten animal carcuses remained from what looked to be a cat fight. "Let's just leave it to die in peace." He hoped that the others would agree, and he could avoid having to see an animal so injured, that it would make such a sound.

"It sounds too human to be a cat." Leo whispered back. The noise sounded once more. All for brothers froze hearing the blood curdling scream. They made their weapons ready for what they knew was just moments away. Leo put his finger to his lips, "Remember stealthy!" He whispered, glaring at Mikey.

"Yeah guys! Leo says quite!" The three others shushed him.

Donnie turned the corner. "It's breathing heavily! Almost panting!" Donatello whispered to the others. The tall ninja tapped his goggles and scanned the large room. A loud groan came from the room next to where they stood. This time it sounded like a human.

"Dude... Someone's dying in there! Mikey's voice cracked.

The brothers slowly made their way towards the room. Donatello noticed streaks of blood on the floor. He motioned to Leo to look down. Raph looked down at the crimson streaks. Suddenly he felt his skin crawl. How injured was this animal that it bled like this.

"Mikey! Watch your step!" Raph pointed to what looked like a pair of underwear and socks drenched in blood. The two ninjas exchanged looks.

"Eew! Dude that's gross!" Mikey pushed it with his nunchacu.

"Hee..Hee... hooo!" The person's voice hissed close by. "Ahhh! Mmmm!" A woman's voice groaned. "Ohhh! God! Arrgh!" The four brothers looked wide eyed. .

"It was a woman that's been hurt! What do we do?" Mikey's mouth worded towards Leo. Leo gave hand signals to them and the brothers quickly entered the room in ninja silence, hiding in the shadows. Each taking a place close to the exits.

The room seemed completely empty. The brothers scanned the edges for the woman. At the far corner of the room, a bunch of paint cloths lay in a pile on the ground. Beyond the largest pile, a small woman leaned against the wall. The brothers could that she wasn't fully dressed. She was hunched over holding her middle. Beneath her legs there was a scarlet puddle of blood.

Leo exchanged a look with as the woman arched herself backwards. She screamed out once more, more blood and water ran down her bare legs. The four ninjas watched on in horror, as the woman slid down to the floor.

She took in a slow breath and bared down. She seemed to be pushing, like if she was going poop. During this time she didn't make any sound. Her face turned the same color as the red puddle of blood on the floor. She held her knees, pulling them to herself. She did this several times. Taking gulping breaths taking a break, letting her feet rest on the floor.

She grabbed her knees one more time. A low groan left her lips and she strained even harder. The ninjas watched on, as a baby came from her body. At first it was the round head. Leo looked up at his brothers they all looked white as sheets. Raph leaned against the wall as if he was going to faint.

The woman grit her teeth pushing again, her hands gripped the cloths that laced the blood came from the woman's body. Leo could see Mikey's hands fly up to his mouth. With a final soundless push the baby slipped completely out onto the cloth covered floor.

Out of breath, the woman reached down between her knees, bringing the slippery baby onto her chest. She looked around the room once more as she worked to catch her breath. Her head lulled back against the wall and then her eyes fluttered shut. The four brothers watched on, as the woman's breathing slowed to normal.

"The baby isn't crying!" Donatello hissed. "Something is wrong!"

Leo signaled for Donatello to remain still. The woman's head snapped forward. Her face was now flush. She began to rub the baby's back.

"Common my little one!" She cried."Breath for mommy!" The baby's body wiggled, and a small cry filled the room. The woman's breath hitched, and she left out another low groan. Leo heard one of his brothers say, "Oh no! Not again." This time she writhed and groaned. Her breathing became shallower she held her knees and pushed.

Leo noticed that a cord thing attached to the baby was still inside of the woman's body. He looked to Donatello. Donnie pulled his hand over his face and shrugged his shoulders at Leo's confused look.

"Holy shit!" Mikey whispered with a yelp, pointing towards the woman.

All four watched the woman. A huge mound of bright red blood and flesh came from her. It was attached to the baby's cord thing. Leo felt his stomach lurch, he could hear the wet sound of Raph getting sick close by. The other two weren't far behind. Leo fought to keep his composure.

Leo looked back at the woman. She was strangely quite. Her face now very pale and a lifeless stare was all her eyes had to project. Eventhough the baby wiggled and made small noises the woman didn't respond.

This wasn't right!

Leo jumped from the shadows. The woman continued to blankly stare. Leo bend down and reached out touching the woman's neck. She was dead.

"She must've lost too much blood." Leo looked up seeing Donatello tapping his goggles. "She's not breathing. Her heart stopped." Donnie crouched down and touched the baby's back. It wiggled beneath his touch.

"Mikey. Bring me some of the clean paint cloths by your feet." Donnie gently lifted the baby off of the woman's body.

"What are we going to do with...with..." Mikey's voice fell with his eyes to the floor to where the woman lay. He bent down and closed the woman's eyes. His hand dug into a pouch on his belt took out two two Japanese coins and placed them on her eyes.

"Mikey, where did you get those?" Raph asked.

"Dad gave them to me for my las mutation present. Maybe they'll be a blessing to her." Mikey straighten up and said a prayer in Japanese. He then turned around and cover her with a clean cloth. "Rest in peace."

Meanwhile Donnie worked to fix the baby. He wrapped it in some other pieces of cloth. He wrapped up the thing that was attached to the baby also.

"Eew! Don, why are you keeping the bloody blob thing." Raph felt sick again.

"This the placenta, it's what the umbilical cord is attached to. We need to take it with us. I have to cut the cord when we get her back to the lair."

"We're taking the woman to our lair?"

"No Mikey. The baby is a girl..." Donnie stood up with the tiny wrapped bundle. "Mikey I need you to hold her. Keep her close."

"What! Why do I have to be the one to hold her?" Confusion laced his voice.

"Because you haven't gagged at what we saw tonight. Also after your gift you gave her mom...You deserve it."

Don stood up and help the other clean up the evidence of their being there. Before the ninjas left they called the authorities to find the woman's body. Mikey gave the mother one last look before they left.

"Hey April this is Donnie. I'm can you meet us at the lair. We need your help with something."


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found 2

April entered the lair. The lair was unusually quite. April met three of the four ninjas in the living room. The TV was off and they all seemed to be upset with something. Never had she seen them so smiled at Mikey and he looked like he was going to cry.

"You all look like death warmed over. Are you alright?" She set down her backpack and her heart fell, as she noticed that Donnie was missing from the room. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, and ran towards the lab. "Where's Donnie! Donnie are you... Alright..." The others followed closely behind her trying to explain what had happened.

Donnie turned around to see April running into his lab. She stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Donnie holding what seemed to be bundle of towels.

"Oh D! You're Okay! Did you hurt yourself!" She went to give him a hug.

"Careful April! You'll hurt the baby!" He whispered loudly, turning his torso to protect the bundle he held.

"April wait!"

"The what!"

April suddenly looked down at what Donnie was holding. The top of the baby's head and face peeked out just above the towels in his arms. She stepped closer. Donnie gently moved the fabric from the little one's face. She looked back to Donnie's with confusion.

"Where did a baby come from?!"

"April!" Mikey cried suddenly. April turned to see why he was so upset. "Please don't have us tell you where the baby came from." Tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Mikey! Please tell me what's going on." She went to give Mikey a hug. He flinched with her affection. His eyes fell to the floor.

April drew back, looking to Leo for some answers. He didn't look much better.

"April! We saw the most horrible thing today!"

Mikey's face became very pale. April looked from Mike to Leo and then Raph. All of them looked horrified. She then turned back towards Donnie.

"What's the deal with you guys, and where did this baby come from?" She sat on a chair between Raph and Mikey. Mikey moved slightly away from April. Raph moved over also. Both seemed to be looking at April strangely.

"Leo...What happened to you guys?" She crossed her arms feeling the eyes of all of them on her. She could see now that even Leo couldn't look her in the eye. Finally Mikey managed to speak.

"April, do all women have babies from...from their... From your..." Mikey's finger pointed towards her middle, and her crotch. He turned a bit red in the face when she caught on to his guesture. He looked down at April's body, remembering what he saw earlier that day. His eyes were stuck where he pointed out on April's body. Suddenly, she felt creeped out.

"Um yeah. We have babies from our..."

"It's okay April!" Raph stood up suddenly cutting off her words. He didn't need to have details, his brain now trying to block out what he saw in the warehouse. He then tried to block the image of what April's body looked like having a baby also.

"April... Today we found a very sick woman. She lived in an old abandoned warehouse. When we found her she was in the process of having a baby." Donnie spoke in a low voice.

"We saw everything." Leo's face flushed as he looked back to April.

"There was so much... Blood." Mikey breathed out "Does it hurt a woman to... have a baby?" He put his face into his palms. "She screamed like it hurt her very much. April I don't wanna see you hurting like that! Ever! Promise us you're not going to have a baby!" Mikey suddenly hugged April, and gave Donnie a warning look.

"We thought we were coming across a wounded animal...She was just there. Grabbing her gut and screaming." Raph sighed.

"We had to wait in the shadows..." Leo whispered. "It was the most horrible thing we ever had to the time we went to help, she had died."

"I think the trama was too much for her body to handle." Donnie sat next to April. Her eyes looked down at the tiny baby nestled in his arms.

"I made an anonymous call for the police to find the woman's body." Leo sat down near Donnie. His finger traced the tiny baby's face, making her cheek scrunch up. "When they picked up her mom, one officer said he had just let her out of jail a couple of days ago for violating parole. What a life!"

Tears filled April's eyes. She could see they had been through what sounded like hell. She gasped, hearing the rest of the story.

"I had to bring the baby back here. Otherwise she would have died too. Her mom gave her life, to save her baby." Donnie absentmindedly held the baby closer, and rubbed the baby's back.

April's heart broke at their story. She could see that what they'd expirienced was life altering. She could still feel them looking at her with different eyes. They all were acting as if they were in shock. Her eyes searched the room, looking for what she could do to help.

"Let me go make you guys something to eat and we can work this out." April pat each of them on the shell before heading to the kitchen.


End file.
